The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of a measuring electrode, especially a glass electrode, the body of which is detachably connected by means of a coaxial connection device with a connection cable, and wherein the part of the connection device arranged at the body is constructed as a plug portion and its inner plug and coaxially arranged outer plug are separated from one another by means of an insulating body.
A measuring electrode of the previously mentioned type has been disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,672. The outer plug comprises a metallic sleeve extending up to the end face of the insulating body, so that there only is present a short insulating path between the inner plug and the metallic sleeve of the outer plug. Thus, the connection device tends to form short-circuits, especially when the measuring electrode, with the connection cable removed, is sterilized at 130.degree. C. in a vapor or steam injector. This is especially so because, when working with a vapor injector, the treatment vessel to be sterilized together with the measuring electrode is initially evacuated, then exposed to a vapor surge at elevated temperatures, and, upon cooling and removal from the vapor injector, condensate forms. This condensate builds short-circuit bridges at the short insulation path.